Ever Lasting Relationship
by Lemon Berry
Summary: Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, died a mysterious death in battle about three years ago. That aside, now, Annabeth is sailing through her first year of high school...with a new crush! He's suspiciously like Percy in countless ways. Will he replace Percy and bring Annabeth happiness after the three years of sorrow? Or does he have some secrets yet to reveal to Annabeth? PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. So...yeah! I hope you guys enjoy it! Review if you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Annabeth POV:**

Hey there, I'm Annabeth! I'm halfway through my first year of Ocean Side High. It's a nice school, a lot better than I thought. I've made a lot of friends and got a new crush :3 I have a feeling about this guy. He seems so much like my previous boyfriend named Percy Jackson. He died in a battle with an unknown monster. The whole situation is still a bit of a mystery. We can't find his body...all we found at the battle place was some dried blood. It still hurts to think about him but I know he would want me to continue my life in happiness. Anyways, my new crush's name is Ethan Alberona.. About him...well let's just say...I've got some serious competition. He has sea green eyes and jet black hair. That's about all I'll say about his appearance, 'kay? I think you get the feeling he looks strangely like Percy don't you?

I know I just met whoever-is-reading-this-writing-that-I-did-because -I'm- bored but today was extraordinary! So let's begin a story.

Today in PE class today, we ran a lap as warm-up and I was one of the first ones to finish (yes, I am quite athletic). However, Ethan finished before me and when I finished, I just saw the him laying on the ground next to the coach. When the coach saw me, he beckoned me over with his hand so well...I went to him (what else could I do?) He urgently told me something that I decoded as "Anna! Hurry! Ethan fell and he needs to be taken to the nurse! His leg is bleeding like..." he pointed to the leg. I didn't know what to say so I just replied "Okay, I see. So you want me to take him to the nurse?" The coach said "Yes, I can't go myself because I would have to abandon the class and you're the first one to finish so GO!" Sheesh, what's with the attitude?

I felt so nervous being close to Ethan, I mean yeah, I worked with him on projects in class but now we were like...alone...ish. I'm not sure if he knows about my feelings for him but he might. I mean, staring at him in class? (No worries, I look away the speed of lightning) It was hard getting him to stand...blood was oozing out of the injury. Bleh... "Try to just stand on one foot." I suggested. So he took my hand and slowly stood up. Now...let's say I found it really awkward for him to like put his arm over my neck and limp. I bet he found it awkward too but what could we do? We were like that the whole way to the nurse's office. The awkward silence made it worse. I know this may be because I miss Percy but Ethan seems seriously like Percy. Height, hair, eyes, voice and it feels exactly the same now as i helped him stand years ago just like this. But my boyfriend has been missing in action for like...three years now. Could Ethan be-no. I had to brake the silence. I was getting some seriously weird thoughts. But what could I say? "Don't worry, it'll be fine." or "Keep going! We're almost there!" Uh, no. We FINALLY got there and I opened the door to see shocked adult faces. They hurriedly pointed to the nurse's office which I didn't need (I really needed to sit down). I know being with you-know-who alone and helping him is nice and all but I really felt like my back was breaking. So it was a relief for him to get on the bed. "Hold on one moment, let me get the supplies" the nurse said. I sighed and said "Well I'd better get going so-" Ethan smiled, "Thanks for your help." I don't know if I blushed then but...you get what I mean.

I guess I wouldn't call this the most romantic thing ever but it's better than nothing. And I guess I can't focus on lovey-dovey stuff to much because my mom would freak if I chose my love life over education. Oh, and that's another thing. I forgot to mention, I'm a demigod. Daughter of Athena. Meaning, as a demigod, monsters are after me all the time so I have to keep my skills sharp at Camp Half-Blood. And another thing I forgot to mention, Percy and Ethan are demigods too. Along with my other friends. We're all at Camp Half-Blood but I honestly never talked to them until they were at the same school and class as me. In fact, I barely knew Ethan was at camp. I just heard he was an awesome swordsman from the Poseidon cabin...like Percy was. I thought he was a show-off since he's got awesome skill and is the son of the Big Three. But he's kind and funny and sweet :) I think I'll challenge him to a fight next time. No has been able to beat the Great Annabeth yet ever other than Percy. But who knows, a special guy with the qualities of Percy may.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Feel free to tell me any suggestions you guys may have! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone! Thanks for the reviews, follows and a favorite :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one has about 300 more words (I expanded it) but each time there may be a different amount depending on what I can think about for that...part of the story. Anyways! Review if you like the story! :3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES!**

**Chapter 2**

Ethan's POV:

I winced in pain as the nurse put on something to kill the germs (I'm not planning to be a doctor when I grow up okay!?). I decided to go on a little adventure with my brain.

Annabeth's a nice girl. So I was thinking of revealing my secret to her. Honestly, I already know her. I'm still a bit…okay; fine; AFRAID to tell her. There are many different reactions she could have, such as…smiling like crazy and hugging me, bursting into tears (who knows, happiness or sadness?), or (I'm really afraid of this one) doing some type of physical-thing-that-hurts. I guess I can let you in on my secret.

Okay, ready? I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Savior of Olympus. I supposedly died about three years ago fighting that monster, but I didn't. I had some problems fighting it (which is embarrassing) but it didn't kill me. What actually happened was, while fighting it, I just suddenly fell it. I mean like a pit fall. I fell in into this maze. It was like the Labyrinth except fewer traps but more confusing. I spent around…2 years getting out of that. As you can see, without Annabeth here, I'm utterly hopeless. Back to the subject, during those 2 years, I felt as if some god were protecting me. I mean, how can there just be food right in front of me when I was hungry?

So two out of the three years I was in the maze thingy. I made it out eventually, but two years. Time flies. The world changed a lot. I met with the 12 Olympian Gods and they caught me up on the two years. They were pretty happy to see me (even Ares and Dionysus), my dad was crying with happiness (and did you know his tears are salty? I didn't purposely taste it!), Athena was really mad at me for making Annabeth so sad, and that's pretty much all. Everyone believed I died fighting that monster (wow, they actually thought I lost to the monster). I felt really guilty hurting Annabeth like that. Did you know she cried one week straight?! Maybe Athena was right, I'm a horrible boyfriend to Annabeth. I wanted and needed to approach her and all my other friends so badly! But what could I do, walk into camp and say, "Hey everyone! I didn't die! I'm back!" I wouldn't :P. But I thought, maybe I can look the same and act the same. Just change my name. A Wise Girl like her would definitely figure out, right? Ethan Alberona. Ethan because I thought, Ethan Nakamura never got the respect him and his mother deserved. So why not? And Alberona because…well, I sorta visited the city during my "missing" time. If anyone finds out I was visiting cities in Italy while they were crying in despair...yeah...I wouldn't like the outcomes...

I've decided I couldn't keep the secret just between the gods and I. So I also like my mom and Paul know. With all this disppearing stuff, I realize how important I am to people. How they just can't live without me (okay, I'm getting carried away). I also told Chiron and he said something along the lines of, "I'm glad your back, Percy. The Camp has been dull and boring without you here."

The day "Ethan" came to Camp, everyone was whispering stuff like, "Doesn't he look familiar.", "Who's his parent?". My friends were casting awkward, calculating, confused looks at me. Dad claimed me the day I got here which made everything just more suspicious. And something else, I still have Riptide so why wouldn't I continue using my trusty sword? When I took it out during practice, everyone gasped and their eyes widened in disbelief. Someone asked, "Isn't that _Riptide!? _As in Percy's sword?!" I'm so bad at planning ahead, and so this is part of the outcome: thinking of weird excuses on the spot. "Um...er...well...my dad just gave it to me the day he claimed me. And who's this Percy guy? You guys are all talking about him, and this is his sword?" Someone corrected me, "It _was_ his sword." That created a really dark atmosphere for the day...

Anyways, I'm done with my brain adventure. I hope you got all that, you probably didn't cause it's what I think. Thought by Percy. In Percy language. Which you probably don't understand. Even if you're name is Percy. So now, back to REALITY!

***The next day of school***Morning***

I may not confront Annabeth about my secret, but I can be friends with her and be a "replacement" for…the old me (unless Annabeth is so loyal that she won't like another boy, doubt that). I walked to her locker to see her getting her books out. She seemed completely distracted and somehow started reading one of the books. My typical Wise Girl. I snuck up on her and stole one of her books from her locker. She looked up and I smiled, "Hey Anna! Thanks for helping me out yesterday, but…can I steal this?" Annabeth simply raised her eyebrows, "One: Don't call me Anna. Two: Why do you take things out of people's lockers? Three: Of course you can't steal it." Wow, is it me? Or did Annabeth get a lot more serious these past few years? "You get it back, if you can get it back." Annabeth made an evil smile, "Ethan, no one can beat me at anything at Camp. Do you actually think, I can't get my book back?" I evil smiled back, "Oh yeah? Then come and get it Wise G-" I stopped myself and looked down. I could feel Annabeth's brain moving as she registered her old nickname. _I'm so dead _I thought.

Thinking again, Annabeth may still be the same old Annabeth, or maybe different. She actually stopped thinking about it and grabbed her book back - along with one of my books- while I was still in the what-do-I-do-now stage. I glanced at her to see her with the old Annabeth smile again. Something that would make up for the 2 years of darkness. Annabeth returned me book and walked away. Then turned back around and said, "I challenge you to a battle at Camp this summer, first thing!" I smiled on the outside, but inside I thought _Annabeth's probably already caught on to my secret. If I fight her, she's probably gonna notice that I use the same techniques!_

**So, did you like it? :-/ Ethan is the same person as Percy! :O Shocker. Does Annabeth know? What will Ethan/Percy do? I'm open for any suggestions for future chapters! If you like my story, share it with your friends so they can all enjoy it! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Sorry I took longer updating this chapter. I wasn't quite sure what to write about. At the end, I came up with this idea. It turned out longer than planned but I hope you enjoy it! The beginning may be a little boring but towards the end, really important stuff happens (not to mention dramatic stuff ;) ) I'm running out of possible ideas so if you guys have any suggestions you can PM me or review on the story! ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not on PJO or HoO**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth's POV

I collapsed on my bed. Today was seriously **confusing. **The moment Ethan said "Wise G-" All the grief from before all came running back to me. Maybe it's not my grief that's making me think he's Percy. Alright, recap: Ethan has Riptide, nearly called me Wise Girl, looks the same, has the same personality, he has the same annoying smile, and…probably other stuff if my calculations are correct. Yep, they're pretty much the same. But how could I confront him? Bring him into the janitor's closet and stay locked in there? Nah, typical love story. But really, how?

***Tomorrow morning at school***

I unloaded the things in my backpack to my locker while secretly casting glances to Percy who was at his locker. It felt nice having him back but…it didn't feel the same. He's not acting entirely the same nor treating me the same. At one point, Percy caught me looking at him and he smiled, closed his locker, and walked to me. "Hey, Annabeth." he said. "Um…er…yeah, I mean hi." Percy raised his eyebrows which made me feel like a total weirdo. He replied awkwardly, "Yeah, hi." I don't know if "Ethan" caught on to the reason of my weird behavior but he probably did because we probably stared at each other for 5 minutes until he stammered, "Well, I better get going to class! See ya, Annabeth." Without waiting for a response, he left.

I walked to class with an invisible storm cloud hanging over my head. I noticed my friends – Katie, Selena, Thalia, Piper – talking together in a little group. I walked over to them and we said our normal greetings to each other.

"What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Um…weren't you guys talking?"

"Yeah, about nothing in particular."

"Okay… if you say so, then I'll be going now…"

"'kay, bye."

Double awkward conversation today. What is going on!

***The next day. A special day***

Today is my birthday! I'm so excited! Like an immature little kid, but who doesn't love their birthday? I walked to my normal four friends to see them talking in the same little group again. I was thinking of ignoring them from yesterday's approach but today is my birthday so they'd probably have something special going on right? "Hi guys!" I said, "Hey Annabeth" Thalia replied.

"Um…don't you remember what day today is?"

"Well yeah, Thursday."

"That's not what I meant! Today is my birthday!"

"Okay yeah, whoops."

I felt a little disappointed; my friends were awesome at parties so to think they forgot it was my birthday was a bit depressing. "Well, if we must, we can have a party at my house today." Piper said as she shrugged. We all nodded. I walked to science class quietly. In my mind, I felt like crying. Is the whole birthday thing no big deal anymore in high school? But at least say a 'happy birthday'…right?

***This evening at Piper's house***

I knocked on the door of the silent and dark house. Maybe they truly forgot after all. The door creaked open on its own. I stepped inside and called for my friends, but no one answered. Then, multicolored lights brightened, the colorful balloons were everywhere in the air, my name was hanging from the ceiling. I nearly cried with happiness. How could I have doubted my friends? "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone cried in unison. Thalia stepped forward, "In you go, Annie." I didn't even bother to correct my nickname; I just stepped into the room Thalia told me to go into. Thalia turned shut the door behind me and left me alone in the darkness. "Hi, Wise Girl." said a familiar voice from the darkness. I nearly fainted right then and there, I was scared to turn on the light, but a part of me that has been waiting for this moment forced my hand to turn it on. And right there. Sitting on the couch, was the one person I suspected. The one person I thought I'd never see again. The one and only: Seaweed Brain. He didn't even have to explain he was not Ethan. I knew. He knew I knew. I knew he knew that I knew. Okay I'll stop this confusing craziness. "Percy…" I breathed out. He smiled his annoying smile that was directed to me from Percy. I ran over and hugged him; the speed that I went at him was so fast the couch nearly fell backwards. He laughed and explained his disappearance starting with, "I know you thought I died but actually…" Blah blah blah. A long story. I honestly don't know why, but the smile I had when I first saw Percy, completely turned upside down. My eyes began to water with tears of sadness and a bit of anger. Percy didn't seem to notice anything as he murmured, "And now, I'm back." I don't know why. I just don't know! But I felt upset, betrayed, depressed, and all those type of feelings! Percy opened his mouth to say more but I cut him off by murmuring something so quietly Percy had to barely breathe to hear it, "It you have just came back. It would have saved me – everyone – so much grief. You know how I felt each day? Everytime I saw the ocean, or anything that had to do with the sea. You know how it felt!? No one would have blamed you for ANYTHING. I don't even get why you think we would blame you. We'd be happy you were back. And you could have told at least me! You know how much it hurts know to think that you were so close to me this year? You were right there, the same school. We passed each other daily and nothing happened. We were strangers to each other. I had to-" Percy looked taken aback, "Annabeth I just couldn't come back! I couldn't bring myself to tell you guys. And I thought you guys would have gotten use to the fact that I wasn't there anym-" I was practically screaming on the top of my lungs now, "How. Do. You. Think. I. Would. EVER get use to life without you." I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't acting normal. Everything just hit me. I was arguing with my boyfriend who just turned up in front of me after about 3 years. I couldn't take it. My tears were about to fall. In fact, the first one began to roll down my cheek already. Percy was going to the point where he began to plead, "Please Annabeth, you must-" And that's when I slapped him. I bursted out of the room, ignoring the calls of my friend and ran out of the house. My tears were running freely now, dripping like a trail of rain drops to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm back from my vacation! Actually, I was back a while ago but couldn't finish the chapter... Well hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the wait! This chapter's a little shorter than the others but...Meh, whatever! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth POV

I shot out of Piper's house to my house. I probably lost control over my tears _actually, my whole self_ about 10 minutes ago. I guess I should be really happy that Percy's back, but it was just frustrating, so frustrating, knowing that I cried each day in grief. And the person that all that grief was for was in front of me the whole entire time. But now what? On my birthday, my friends let me reunite with my missing boyfriend. But I ran out of the house crying. Wow, nice birthday. The bigger problem: I didn't know how to face them now. I mean, seeing my friends is alright. However seeing Ethan, I mean Percy is just a whole new story. First of all, he's in 6/7 of my classes (sorry! I don't know how High School goes! :( ) So I can't avoid him. Second of all...he and my friends are bound to come finding me at my locker even if I ignore them in class. You know? Why don't I just switch schools? Or drop out and go to Olympus to work on the architectural designs? Nah, Athena would kill me. Or maybe I can do what Percy did; I'll just change my hair, wear different stuff and get a new name. What am I even thinking of…

Percy POV

Dude, what just happened in the last five minutes? Uh... I would prefer not going over the whole sad (or angry) Annabeth and her slapping me and FYI, it hurts a lot! And do I look hideous or something? I didn't go for another girl during the passing years. (If you think I'm a dummy, don't worry, I'm use to it. Annabeth told me a miss all the obvious stuff. Like someone's feelings, hm, what does that mean?)

***Tomorrow at school***  
I wore a cap to cover my face today. Though, I don't quite get why I should be hiding myself exactly. Plus, the teacher's probably going to make me take it off because it's the school rules. (Rolls eyes)

Before I knew it, I was only a few steps away from Annabeth's locker. And just my luck, she just had to be there right now. _What should I say...? Should I say anything?!_ "Um..." Annabeth closed her locker, got her stuff, and walked past me like I wasn't there. I walked to my locker to get my stuff, although outside it was like I didn't care, inside, I was going crazily worried, yet relieved too. I was about to close my locker when a familiar voice said "Yo! Perce! Having a tough morning?" I turned to see Grover, my old friend that I haven't spoken to for such a long time.  
"Well, yeah. Really hard time."  
"You should have seen Annabeth's expression when she ran out last night!"  
"I saw it. Don't make me remember it..."  
"Oh hey, are you finished with that can?"  
"Can? Oh, yeah sure. All yours."  
I handed him the empty soda can laying in my locker. But that completely off-topic question seriously made me think he wasn't listening to my awful situation at all.

***Class Starts***  
Nothing particular happened in class, except everyone was staring between Annabeth and I. Because you know, we're like #1 Should-be-couple. Ethan and Annabeth anyway. The couple of Percy and Annabeth were long forgotten. But anyways, I had no idea what was going on in class at all, until I snapped out of my daydream to see everyone in class (with an exception of Annabeth), including the teacher, staring at me. "Huh?" I asked. Our teacher Mrs. Brown sighed as she crossed her arms.  
"I asked you, Mr. Jackson, if you could read page 25 please?"  
"Oh, um, yes, okay..."  
I quickly flipped to the page, I mean, by now it's already obvious I had no idea what's going on. I could see Grover and Nico shaking their heads, keeping in a laugh. Their looks said: Dude, you are so hopeless without your Wise Girl with you. I sighed and began reading, sucking in the fact that I was hopeless without Annabeth by my side (let's say they get to pick their seats okay?). Annabeth sat there the whole class, never turning her head the whole period. I gazed at the empty seat where she used to sit next to me. I wonder if she had a clue that Ethan was me, which was why she treated Ethan so nicely and helped with my studies... _Stop thinking about that, just listen in class now!_ But I couldn't. I stared at the back of Annabeth's head. _Will life ever go back to the way it was? Will Annabeth ever become my Wise Girl again?_

**Hm, I guess that may have been a bit boring. But...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT! Writer's block...But please don't abandon this story, thank you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so here's Chapter 5. This story will probably have 2-3 more chapters? Probably. Feel free to give me ideas!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth's POV

I slammed my locker close and began to walk home. Today, I walked alone. I went the long way; just to make sure didn't have a chance of meeting Percy. In fact, I took the extra, extra long way. In case Percy thought the same and took the long way. And according to my calculations, that Seaweed Brain…like I was saying, _Percy's _too lazy to walk the extra extra long way so yeah!

_Walk, walk, walk._

I felt a bit guilty about ignoring Percy like that, wait, what am I talking about!? I guess I just can't be made at him…it's just his personality. It's pretty much impossible for me to stay mad at him long. But I should probably just put up an act, at least until he comes and apologizes for…apologizes for…for what he did.

Percy's POV:

I walked home alone today, I mean, I would usually walk with Annabeth but she left way early today so I didn't even get to talk to her! Besides, all my friends were just giving me pity. Anyways, I doubt that I'd run into Annabeth on my way home today, I guess you could say I'm sort of _trying _to avoid her too. Since, if we ran into each other, it'd be sudden and I'd just be there standing like an idiot saying "Um…uh…er…hi…" Yeah, I don't want that. So I walked the long way home today. I never did, since it takes extra time and the more time it takes to walk home means the less time for homework. And I need a _lot_ of homework time. Anyways! I stopped in my tracks. I reached the place where I could turn and take the extra, extra long way. I'm completely too lazy to do that but if I try to step into Annabeth's shoe…I'm pretty sure she would think I'd walk the normal way so she would go the long way. Ah! Dang it! I could have just walked the normal way…meaning now I have to go to the…extra, extra long way…

I walked on, muttering to myself about how much time I'm wasting. I kicked a pebble around; this extra extra long way is a bit…quiet… No one walks this way so-Oh my gods! Ahead of me is…is…is…is…ANNABETH! I nearly screamed but thought better of it. I followed behind her quietly…really quietly…At times like these, I bet having Nico around would be awesome. I walked quiet-_Crunch_. Annabeth whipped around and saw me. To my surprise, she didn't quickly run away, instead she whispered, "Percy…" My mind was spinning with possibilities, if I went up to her, I could 1. Get slapped again. 2. She may run away. 3. She may not say anything. 4. Something else… If I stayed where I was, the possibilities are: 1. she may come to me, 2. Nothing may happen for a long time, 3. We may do far-distance talking 4. She may run away, 5. Something else. My decision was done. I took a step towards her; she didn't flinch or move a muscle. I took another step. Same. I took another few steps in a row and eventually, we were face-to-face with each other. She looked at me in the eyes with a spark of determination. And I started.

"Annabeth, what did-"

"You could have told me."

"What…"

"You could have told me."

"I don't-"

Annabeth's voice grew louder.

"Do you _know _how _frustrating_ it is to find out that the person all you grief was toward, that person, was in front of you the _whole entire time!?"_

"But I just couldn't…"

"You know love letters? People use love letters because they can't confess face-to-face. You could have put a note in. I would have believed. I was grieving to a point where I would believe anything that could have a hope of you being alive!"

Annabeth's voice turned deadly quiet.

I felt a bit weird that through this entire conversation, I haven't even said what I wanted to say… But I had no chance now, Annabeth kept going.

"You didn't have to tell me face-to-face. You could have dropped a letter! We could have slowly got together again!"

I could see Annabeth's eyes get sort of watery. I looked away.

"I'm sorry…"

Awkward silence starts here…

I guilty after seeing the whole situation from Annabeth's point of view. I reached my hand out but she slapped it away. After that, she stared at her own hand in disbelief and ran away.

***The next day***

I didn't go to school today. I decided to go to the mall instead. In disguise of course, since, it was school hours so adults would find it weird that I'm not at school. My mom understood the situation and allowed me to skip, I'm thankful for such an understanding mom. But don't get me wrong, I didn't skip school because I couldn't face Annabeth. I skipped because I was coming to the mall (not for my own shopping, obviously) and school hours would guarantee I wouldn't run into any classmates. Now the question: What would Annabeth like? (I'm not thinking of a bribery gift, okay? More like a I'm-so-sorry-you-can-forgive-me-if-you-want gift) I walked around passing around different shops. And I saw it. The perfect gift. Like it was _MADE _for Annabeth!

**I guess this chapter doesn't have much Percabeth in it. But I guess this part had to come eventually. Anyways, hope you liked it...? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! Sorry for the wait! School started and all that so yeah. My updates might slow down but I'll try my best! Enjoy! R&R! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Chapter 6**

Annabeth's POV:  
Percy wasn't at school today. I'm pretty sure he isn't sick. I wonder if I went a teeny bit too far yesterday, well, I didn't even let him say what he wanted to. Anyways, all my friends came to me and asked if I talked with Percy yesterday. No one believe he was sick, instead they all thought I did something and now he doesn't feel like coming to school. I always just shook my head and said 'No.' True, I did talk to him but…even if I haven't truly been with my Seaweed Brain for a few years, I know he isn't the type of guy who'd skip school over something like that. Woah wait, did I just call him _my _Seaweed Brain!?

Percy's POV:

I walked into the store 'Olympus Jewelery'. The lady at the counter looked up at me and said welcome. I smiled and went to look at a necklace. It was...Perfect...It was a silver necklace with an A on it. There was an owl that's wings were opened as if protecting the A. I was pretty sure it was for Athena. It fit for Annabeth too, and she'd probably like to have a necklace with an owl since it was the animal that symbolized her mother. Surprisingly, this store seemed to have a lot of things with the symbols of the 12 Olympians. I'm certain Annabeth would like the necklace, so I asked the lady. She came over, the lady was dressed very fancy, like a daughter of Aphrodite, make-up, jewelery and all. She took out the necklace for me and looked at me, smiling, "For a daughter of Athena?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Is this for a daughter of Athena?"  
I heard her, it was just...WHAT?!  
"Er...what do you mean?"  
"Don't play dumb, I know it is."  
"Well okay, it is."  
"What about you?"  
"Son of Poseidon."  
Silence...  
"Ah hem, okay, well I'm the daughter of Aphrodite."  
"Guessed so."  
As I payed for the necklace I asked her how she knew I was a demigod. Oh and FYI, that necklace pretty much took all my money, I should probably be thinking about getting a part-time job or something. Maybe I could work at an ice cream shop!

Anyways, the lady said,  
"Well, many demigods are attracted here. It's just that things here are like...jewelery for demigods. Most customers are demigods, ones that aren't usually look at other jewelery in the store."  
I nodded my head at each statement. The lady seemed to get I was getting bored so she handed me my receipt and I prepared to leave. I said, "I'll come and shop again." Though…I'm not sure when I'd need to buy jewelry anytime soon. The lady smiled and said, "Thank you for shopping at Olympus Jewelery **(cheesy name, I know)**"

I sat down at a nearby bench and checked the time. 11:18. So I still have some time before I have to return home for lunch. I just sat there. I didn't feel like doing any shopping for myself. I mean, it's not like a have the money to buy anything either. Maybe some candy. Before I knew it, my mind fell into a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_"Let's give a warm welcome to the new transfer student, Ethan Alberona!"_

_I stepped into the classroom and stood next to the teacher, giving a shy smile. If I was going to keep my identity a secret, I was going to have to act differently too. In fact, I could already see some stares coming from my old friends, Annabeth's stare (or maybe glare) felt like it was burning my eyes. I gazed back at her and wanted to cry. Yeah, cry. I hadn't seen her in so long…!_

_"-to the class?"_

_Huh?_

_"I was saying," the teacher coughed dramatically, "do you have anything to say to the class?"_

_My mind immediately went to my identity. But the teacher didn't know, in fact, only Gods at Olympus, Chiron and my mom know. _

_"Er…well…um…My name is Ethan Alberona…Nice to meet you!"_

_I gave a sweet smile which was totally different than my usual goofy grin. _

_***Break Time!***_

_I walked down the hall to my locker; I could feel my friends following me. Stalkers. When I got to my locker and was about to begin opening it, one of them got the courage to come talk to me. And guess who? Yep, it's Annie. _

_"Hi, my name's Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you."_

_I looked at her and smiled, "Likewise. I guess you know who I am."_

_I laughed a little. Annabeth didn't crack a smile, "You know, you look like someone I know…or knew…But you act totally different from him."_

_"Oh wow…um…ha ha ha…who'd guess…"_

_~Silence~_

_I cleared my throat, "So um, Annie-"_

_She punched me in the stomach, then gasped when she realized what she did, "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I just…don't like when people call me Annie…"_

_I clutched my stomach and gave a nervous laugh, "Oh um…yeah…I was saying, I don't have many friends so I was wondering if you could partner up with me and stuff in class?"_

_She gave me a smile which nearly melted me, "Sure! Well, later!"_

_And she was off._

_***End of Flashback***_

I blinked a few times. Back in present day. I sighed. _We got off to a good start but… _Then I remembered when we saw each other at Camp Half-Blood. Gee was she surprised. As I remembered more happy times, it boosted up my determination to get her to forgive me **(that doesn't sound right for some reason…Meh.)**

~The Next Day~  
I walked to school slowly, thinking how I should give it to Annabeth. Straight forward? Put it on her desk? Ask someone else to give it to her? Mm….  
"Hey! Where were you yesterday?"  
It was Nico.  
"Oh just...not at school."  
He rolled his eyes, "Wow, I would have never guessed! Now seriously, where."  
"None of your business."  
"Annabeth?"  
"No. Not really."  
Nico sighed, giving the topic a break. But it came back quickly, "You know, Chirstmas is coming soon and…well you and Annabeth…it'd be better to be on good terms during that time…you know?"

It was true, after such a long time; I wanted to spend a romantic Christmas with Annabeth. I'd probably die if I didn't.

***Next morning***

I stared at Annabeth from a distance. I decided to do what Annabeth did. Walk up and say what I have to. I walked towards her…taking really awkward, big steps. _It's now or never. _I calmed myself down and confronted her, holding the necklace box in my hand.

"Annabeth."

She slowly turned around and glanced at me. When she saw the box, her eyes widened and she gasped.

**Dun dun dun! Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Plz review, favorite, or follow! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. I am truly so very very very very sorry for taking so long to update. It's just that school started and stuff. Anyways, this story is coming to an end. I'm wondering if you want me to make another chapter with the Camp Half-Blood campers and Percy's reunion or just go straight to the epilogue. You'll probably find out what the epilogue is gonna be about after you finish this chapter xD And also, I get that this is a short and awful chapter considering how long I took but...enjoy! :D**

Percy's POV:

I looked away, embarrassed. "Here's a gift...for you…as an apology…"

The box was still in my hands, I was wondering if Annabeth would take it or knock it out of my hands. Finally, the box's weight began to decrease until there was none at all. I turned to Annabeth to see her opening the box. Her eyes widened and I could see her mouth open slightly. She took out the necklace and admired it for a good 5 minutes. Eventually, she put it on and smiled to herself.

"So do you like it?"

Annabeth flinched, like she totally forgot my presence.

Annabeth's POV:

I smiled to myself. The necklace was so perfect…

"So do you like it?"

I flinched. Dang it, I totally forgot he was there. And the fact that _he _was the one that got me this beautiful, perfect, awesome necklace. Well I guess he was the only one who could find such a-What am I saying… Percy waited. Oh yeah, I'm suppose to give him an answer.

"Y-yeah. I g-guess…"

He smiled his goofy smile, "Nice to know."

Percy waited. I noticed he silently asked me another question. A silent question. Or more like, everything was contained in that necklace. His explanation, his apology, his feelings. All packed into the necklace. It all made sense now.

Percy's POV:

I waited for another answer. The most important one of all, _Am I forgiven? _I tried not to make it sound like the necklace was a bribery thing. Annabeth looked away stubbornly, "I-I guess. I m-mean, h-how can I not forgive you with t-this…" I smiled. I wanted to go hug her but I guess our relationship was probably still a bit rocky.

"Hey so do you wanna…" I stopped, realizing Christmas was still like a month away.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing… Oh! Are you going to go to Camp Half-Blood over winter break?"

"I guess. What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go see Chiron and the other campers."

"As Percy or Ethan."

Annabeth's voice got all serious. I get scared when that happens, you know? But she's right. Just because Annabeth and my close friends know, doesn't mean the other campers know. Such as Clarisse. I have to admit, I may want to stay as Ethan when it comes to her. I don't get tortured as much.

"You think I should tell everyone?"

"Well sure. Nothing bad about that. Except probably some people will hate you like I did."

I laughed nervously, deciding to decide on that another time. I looked at Annabeth with equally serious eyes.

"Annabeth, if you're going to Camp Half-Blood…could you wait until after Christmas Eve night…? I think someone wants to spend the night with you…"

Now listen here. I don't get what's so hopelessly funny here but Annabeth just bursted out laughing. Until she was _crying. _But it was nice seeing that, I haven't seen Annabeth look happy for a long long time.

"Uh…if you're finished, care to tell me what's so funny?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Nothing."

_Oh yeah sure, people always just burst out laughing for no reason._

"But…" I looked at her as she started her sentence, "I guess I should spend some time with _that _person during Christmas Eve."

"I think he'd prefer _alone._"

"Well okay. I'll spend time with him _a-l-o-n-e._"

I smiled. "Great I'm sure he'll love it."

**Okay so review or PM me telling me if you want to see the reunion or just the epilogue. R&R!**


	8. Epilogue

**It's the last chapter/epilogue! Yay! I'll probably start some other new PJO fanfic after this. :) Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Epilogue**

Percy's POV:

It was snowing, the little flaky bits of snow, gently falling down to the ground. I glazed at the Christmas tree in front of me. The star was sprinkled with snow, as well as the tree. I couldn't be happier to be able to spend such a beautiful night with Annabeth. Now if she came, that is. I checked my watch, 11:37PM. We decided on 11:30. Annabeth's not the kind of person who would ever be 7 minutes late, so I wonder what's up.

"Percy!"

I began to grin as I saw my Wise Girl run towards me. She was wearing a long gray coat with a black scarf and matching mittens. I guess she still likes gray.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said as she gasped for breath.

"It's alright." I replied, "But I've never seen the great and mighty Annabeth be…" I checked my watch, "7 minutes late before!"

She glared at me, "Shut up. But…" she looked at the sky, "My dad was just surprised about…well that you're _alive._"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. _She's never gonna let me live it down, is she…?_

We both stood next to each other in silence, both looking at the tree. Or maybe the tree was just something to look at other than each other.

"Hey, Percy…"

_And I thought I'd be the one to break the silence. _"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're back. I really am."

I smiled, "Glad to be back."

"Now don't you do _anything _like that to me _ever _again!"

"You know…all those years…I thought you were going to move on to someone else…I guess I wanted too…Even though it'd hurt me to see you guys."

"Yeah and once I get some new guy I'll be thinking how awful he is compared to you."

I couldn't help but smile there. She said it so casually and bluntly but…it was so nice J.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Er…11:49."

She edged closer to me.

"So…11 more minutes till Christmas."

"Yeah."

She edged a little closer until our shoulders brushed against each other.

"Are you doing anything with your family?" she asked.

I thought long and hard about that. Dad. Dad. Dad. Sure I was gonna spend some time with Mom and Paul but, dad. I decided to shrug it off, Dad already helped a lot on _that. _Anyways, I shouldn't be upset on Christmas Eve!

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to CampHalf-Blood early in the morning and go back home at like 6 for family time." I said simply.

"Oh. Nice."

"You?"

She tipped her head so it was resting on my shoulder. I felt my body temperature rise as a little zap was sent through my body (like what'd happen if Thalia was angry at me and touched me)

"My dad's has to leave at midnight today for some business trip. I dunno. He said something about some Christmas project."

I felt bad for her…"What about your stepmother?"

She sighed, "I'd rather just spend the day at CampHalf-Blood. Besides, it's like my real home."

"Hey…Annabeth…are you gonna see your real mom?"

~Silence~

The silence was broken with her sigh, "I'm sure if they wanted us to go, we'd be invited to some huge party or something."

True.

11:56.

I tried to think of something to say but couldn't I guess I should be glad I could spend this time with her.

~Time Skip! 3 minutes!~

11.59.

"Hey Annabeth. One minute left."

"Why are we treating this like New Years."

"…Forget about the details."

"I missed you."

_You change subjects to much…_

"Missed you too."

12 seconds.

Then she did the action that surprised me most. One that I felt I would never get again after what happened. She lifted up her head – showing her dazzling gray eyes – and kissed me. (A/N: This is rated K+ so no more extra info :P)

Annabeth's POV:

I backed away after a few seconds, astonished by my own actions. I blushed madly when everything registered into my mind.

Percy seemed to be like that too, "Uh…well…um…Oh!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Something fluffy…

He handed it to me and flashed me his brilliant smile, "Merry Christmas, Annabeth."

When I finally got a good look at it, it was a stuffed animal of an owl. It was adorable! And not to mention…it had sea-green eyes…

"Percy…how…where did you get this?"

"Ah…um…at some toy store…?"

"Ah…of course. Any toy store would have an owl with sea-green eyes."

"…Fine. Yes I got it from some toy store and…I sorta asked my dad to tweak it a little?"

"Your dad!? You got the Sea God to change a stuffed animal's eyes color?!"

"Yeah."

I took the owl out of his hands.

"…Well thanks…It's really nice…and cute…" I murmured quietly.

Guilt. Dang. I didn't think Percy would get me anything. I didn't get him anything!

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"Hm? For what?"

"You gave me such a nice gift and I didn't give you anything…"

He just grinned, "Being here with you is the best gift you could have ever given me. Well…I guess you forgiving me was pretty good too. And that thing you did there…"

I blushed, "You idiot! Whatever!"

He laughed.

We spent some more time with each other before leaving for home to prepare to go to CampHalf-Blood.

"So, I guess I'll see you later." he said.

"Yeah bye."

AH!

"Wait! Percy! Stay right here! I'll be right back in like 10 minutes!"

I had to go home now! I got the perfect gift!

~Home~

I ran into my room and looked in my closet. It was somewhere in here…Deep in here…I reached in and moved my hand around until I found what I was looking for. When I did, I opened up the box and peeked inside. After so many years, it was still in perfect condition!

~Back to the Christmas Tree Place! ~

Percy's POV:

I'm bored. I have no idea why Annabeth suddenly yelled for me to stay here but, I've learned to not disobey,

"Sorry for the wait!"

Annabeth came running towards me holding a box.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

She opened up the box, revealing two beautiful items. A grayish pink lock and a

sea green key.

She smiled at me, "I got this a few years ago. It was going to be your birthday present but you disappeared so…Anyways, the lock is for me. And the key is for you. We'll be together forever, Percy."

I smiled and took the key, I noticed on the back it had 'Percy' written in dark blue. Annabeth grinned and turned her own lock around, "I have my name here too."

I stared at the key fondly, "Thank you." I whispered.

She chuckled, "Remember that you're always the key to my lock, 'kay?"

_I'll never forget it._

**It's over...*crys* Thank you guys for all the support and for reading this story! My very first fanfiction is over! :D :'( Bye-bye! **


End file.
